Jessie Pinkman Walks into a bar
by MrPointy2
Summary: After the events in "Felina" Jessie stops for a beer. Things are never the same again.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

All characters from Breaking Bad are property of Vince Gilligan. All characters from the Buffyverse are Property of Joss Whedon. Everything else belongs to me.

Jessie Pinkman walked into a bar. The place was a dive. It was dark and smoky and smelled of stale beer and body odor and sadness. This was just what he wanted. It felt right here. The bar felt like a place where the hopeless came to wallow in their despair. His face was puffy, an eyes held a haunted and hallowed look. His clothing were dirty. He looked like a shade that had just escaped from hell which was true. Jessie has just spent the last few weeks locked in a dungeon being beaten by Cracker Nazis and a sweet brutal psychopath named Todd who had murdered a woman he loved right in front of his eyes.

Jessie sat at the bar. It was filthy. He didn't care. He was still in shock by his time in hell. His mind barely registered the movement of shapes in the darkness around him. His eyes came to rest to two men playing pool over in the corner. It took a few minutes longer for his mind to register the fact that the men were not human. Both had far too many fingers and bone ridges protruding from their brow.

"A demon bar." He thought to himself. He had heard rumors about such places. Now he knew the rumors were true. He didn't care. Nothing here could be worse that what he had been through. Walter White, his old boss, was the devil. Walter had started breaking bad when he found out he had cancer. Walt had cut a path of destruction that devastated thousands of lives on at least two continents. Walter White had seduced him with visions of easy money and turned him into a cold blooded murderer. The man he used to look too had forced him to defile his soul then stood idly by while an innocent woman choked to death on her own vomit. Jessie clinched his fist as a flash of anger shot through him. He was angry because Walt had allowed a woman he loved to die and he was angry that someone he loved had betrayed him so badly. That was over now. Jessie had left Walt behind at a Nazi camp littered with bodies. Walt had killed most of them. Jessie had killed one of them with his own hands.

The bartender approached him. He appeared to be a pudgy man in his late forties with a pot belly and a bald head. Jessie noticed his eyes red as the color of blood with flecks of gold. Jessie didn't even flinch at the bartenders green skin and horns.

"What's your poison?" He asked.

"I want to kill the pain." Jessie said.

The bartender gave him a pointed look as if he was making up his mind about something. He reached behind him and pulled out a bottle of something light blue.

"I believe this will do the trick." The bartender set out two shot glasses. He poured himself and Jessie a drink. Jessie reached into his pocket and pulled out a thick wad of hundred dollar bills at least an inch thick. Walter had left him a going away present in the glove compartment of his old car. Several demons had turned to look at him when he revealed the wad of money.

"I wouldn't go flashing that around if I were you." The bartender said. "You could end up seriously dead." The bartender looked up. Several of the larger demons had started walking towards Jessie.

"Living is overrated." Jessie said as he laid a couple of hundred dollar bills on the bar. He took a shot and downed it quickly. Something large with claws that could tear flesh from bone came to stand behind him. It growled slightly. It was raising its tail that held within it a stinger that was full of poison. The bartender looked up and gave the monster a pointed stare.

"I'm a bad man." He said. "I'm a murderer, a liar, a junkie. I'm no good. I have the blood of the innocent on my hands." He knew the hell that waited for him for all the evil he had done. Jessie knew that choices had consequences. They had to if they didn't then nothing would matter. Like he had said to a support group he joined for the purpose of selling meth.

"So no matter what I do, hooray for me because I'm a great guy? It's all good? No matter how many dogs I kill, I just do an inventory and accept?" He learned the hard way, chained to a workbench churning out product for evil men, that the arc of the moral universe was long but tended towards justice. He didn't care if the demon behind him tore him apart. He knew he deserved it.

"Not this one." The bartender said. "We've got plans for him." Jessie looked up.

"Plans?" He said. "The last guy I knew with big plans killed everyone I ever loved." His jaw clinched. He tried to let the anger pass. It did not. It only made his heart race faster and made him surer than ever that the soul of Walter White should be burning in hell. "You know the business and I know the chemistry." Walt had told him once a long time ago. He never dreamed business would mean dealing with monsters. While dealing Walter White's famous blue meth, his friend Combo was shot to death by a kid. The drug king pin that was supposed to make them all rich, slit the throat of one his henchmen right in front of him and Walt just to show them how unimportant their lives were. Jessie remembered riding around town throwing fat stacks of hundred dollar bills out the window of his shitty Toyota Tercel out of total contempt for how he had earned the money. He threw away over three million dollars that night from the driver seat of a car that barely started half the time. The situation was surreal.

"Yeah. Totally Kafkaesque" He thought.

Jessie could hear the door open and close behind him. A woman had entered the bar. She was young and cute with warm brown eyes and a trim figure. Some of the demons backed away from her. The one in back of Jessie did not.

"Who the hell are you?" Jessie asked the woman as she sat down next to him. Her presence in the bar had generated quite a buzz.

"Faith." She said. "Faith Lehane. I know something about breaking bad and redemption." she said to Jessie. "Boy, you have no idea how long we have been looking for you." Behind the woman a tall fierce looking man had arrived and sat next to her. Jessie had not even seen him enter the bar. His face was ruggedly handsome and a type of power radiated from him. Faith turned and spoke over her shoulder.

"Nice to see ya boss." She said.

"So this is him?" Said Angel. "This is the guy from your prophecy dreams?" Faith nodded in the affirmative.

"I thought he would be taller." Angel glanced at the bartender and smiled. "Nice to see you again Lorne." He said. Lorne nodded from behind the bar.

"Size doesn't matter." Faith said. She continued to stare at Jessie. "Because what we got here is a major player in the Apocalypse." Jessie was flabbergasted. He sat there with his mouth open.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

All characters from Breaking Bad are property of Vince Gilligan. All characters from the Buffyverse are Property of Joss Whedon. Everything else belongs to me.

The night was getting darker. The last sickly light of the moon was gone. Black clouds covered the sky blocking the light of the distant and dim stars. Jessie and the two strangers had moved to a booth in the corner for the privacy. Jessie looked terrible. His left eye was swollen. There was scars on his neck where Todd has choked him for the sheer sadistic pleasure. Jessie looked beat up and just plain tired. The full weight of everything he had been through was coming down on him like a heavy stone crushing his sprit. He found it hard to listen to what the strange woman was telling him. Her words sounded like gibberish. He didn't want to hear what she was saying.

"My friend here." Said Faith, "Used to run a law firm that represented most of the evil on Earth. He came across certain files describing rituals of resurrection and rites of blood magic." Faith looked at Angel. She didn't know how to say the next words.

"They brought something back." She said. "They assigned it to a body."

Jessie wasn't listening. Whatever that blue stuff was the bartender had served him was hitting the spot. He had dropped a small pile of hundred dollar bills at the bar and took the whole bottle.

"Look lady, I don't know what you're selling…" Jessie started to say.

"Walter White is the devil." Faith injected. Jessie started at her as if she had just stated the obvious.

"Tell me about it." He said. "The guy was always thinking five moves ahead of everybody else and just seem to be hella smart." This was not what Faith meant.

"Walter White never had cancer." Faith said forcefully. "He was possessed by a form of evil that ate away at his body. The thing assigned to him looked like cancer but it was not. It was something old that existed before flesh." Jessie couldn't help but roll his eyes. This all sounded like bullshit.

"Call it what you will. " Jess said as he poured himself another drink. "Walt tore apart every life he ever touched. He sacrificed everyone and everything that stood between him and his precious blue. He's damned for the choices he made."

Jessie remembered. Walt chose to just stand there while the first woman he really loved choked to death on her own vomit. But He also remembered that he and Jane had chosen to do heroin together that night. Three adults had made choices but only two of them had survived. In that moment he realized he had murdered Jane as well.

"We're all damned by the choices we make but we're also saved by the choices we make as well." Faith replied.

The blackness outside mirrored the darkness Jessie could feel moving over him at this moment. There was another woman that died because of him. She was sweet and she was kind and Todd shot her in the back of the head just to teach him a lesson.

"If I had just chosen to stay put Andrea would still be alive. " He thought. He found that he could hardly breathe. Faith watched him from across the table. She knew what he was feeling. She knew the terrible self-loathing that would come next. She knew it would generate such a bitter self-hatred that Jessie would soon be searching for ways to kill himself. She felt exactly that way the night she demanded Angel end her suffering and kill her.

"I'm bad! I'm bad!" Was all she could scream on that bloody rain soaked night. Her eyes became moist. The memory of it still devastated her. Faith understood entirely too well how close Jessie was to the edge, how easy it was for him to slip away.

"Not on my watch." She murmured to herself.

"So this is the rest of the story." Faith said leaning forward almost whispering into Jessie's ear.

"Walter White was the devil. They freed him from the cage and set him in a body. He manufactured a drug that made it easier for other demons to crossover and possess flesh. Within a space of a year he had achieved international dominance." Faith placed her thumb and forefinger close together. "He was this close to kick starting the apocalypse. His formula is still out there. You're the only other person on Earth that knows what it is. Help us Jessie. Help us save the world." Jessie shook his head.

"You don't want me lady. I'm no good. I'm a murderer." Jessie said. Faith slapped him on the back and smiled. "Welcome to the club." She said. "I've killed people and my friend here has murdered thousands."

Jessie looked at Angel sizing him up. The stranger was tall, well built. He didn't look like a killer.

"What, you were a solider?" Jessie asked.

"No." Angel answered. He changed into his vamp face. His eyes were demon yellow. His sharp fangs showed. "I was a monster." Jessie's eyes went wide.

"You see Jessie." Angel said in a low menacing voice. "There are so many things in this world worse that Walter White."


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

All characters from Breaking Bad are property of Vince Gilligan. All characters from the Buffyverse are Property of Joss Whedon. Everything else belongs to me

Jessie jumped. A monster with yellow eyes was in his face. The handsome young man that had come with the pretty woman had changed into something fierce and demonic. Angel flicked his head. His face returned to normal.

"The world floats in an ocean of darkness." Angel said. "What the Nazi's did to you, what Walter did to you was but a taste of the evil in this world. There are things out there that want to destroy the world all the time." Angel stressed the last part of that sentence. "You got caught up in one monster's apocalypse." Jessie had settled back down. What Angel had said to him made a horrible kind of sense.

"Look, drugs are bad." Jessie said.

"Drugs are the worst." Said Angel. "Pharmaceuticals are alchemy. Chemistry has been used by wizards and warlocks since day one."

"All we did was cook a little meth." Jessie retorted.

"What you did was open the door to possession." Angel replied. "There are things trying to enter this world from outside. Two beings can't occupy the same body at the same time. Your product destroyed souls leaving a nice empty body to be used by the others." Jessie was speechless. What Angel was telling him made a certain terrible sense. Jessie looked down at his drink. He knew that he had done a lot of bad things. He remembered taking care of his sick aunt who wanted him to have her house when she died. From that came the sense of entitlement that excused him stealing from his parents. When they kicked him out of the house onto the streets his pride prevented him from changing his ways. He sought out other like-minded souls and began to sell his own brand of meth laced with chili pepper. He was well on his way to an unremarkable death in a back ally somewhere. Pride had lead him to his fall. That's when he realized that he was just like Walter White.

"Damn." Jessie thought to himself. Angel recognized the look on Jessie's face.

"No. It doesn't hurt that much to lose your soul. It's only living with it that brings the pain." Angel said. He'd lost his soul in a flash when Darla had taken it away from him with a single bite. When he had gotten his soul back hundreds of years later the memory of all the pain he had caused others damn near destroyed him. Angel was still doing his penance. He was still fighting the good fight wherever he found it.

"Repentance leads to salvation." Angel said. "There are still things you can do Jessie. The World isn't through with you yet. You can still heal all the pain you caused." Jessie thought of the child Brock. The boy's mother was dead because of him. How the hell was he going to fix that? Angel could see the cynicism on Jessie's face.

"We have a proposition for you." Faith said. She looked at Angel for the signal to proceed. They had practiced this part quite a bit.

"Come with us." She said. "We have a small team working on a way to fix what you and Walt did. " Her eyes were focused and her voice intense. "Walt's dead but the damage continues." Jessie looked at her. His eyes were red rimmed and swollen with tears he refused to shed. He was in too much pain to think about what he had been through.

"Yeah, serves the bastard right." Jessie said with a false bravado. Inside, part of him was conflicted. Part of him still loved the evil old man. Walter White, the man that had taken him by the hand and had lead him to hell, was like a father.

"Someone I respected and looked up to, someone who made me feel like I belonged, someone who made me feel powerful and loved once asked me to kill all of my friends and help destroy the world." Faith said. "I was so mixed up at the time I would have done it no questions asked. " Faith took a breath and swallowed. It took real courage to admit to herself how much of a monster she had become under the influence of a bad daddy.

"The mayor of Sunnydale took me in when no one else would. He fed my darkest impulses, warped me into service of his evil plans." Faith was loath to confess. "He made me his..."

"Bitch?" Jessie completed. He finally heard the word for the first time and was shocked at the brutality of it. He had been calling people that for years. He finally understood how asleep at the wheel his consciousness had become.

"Walt was a monster." Jessie said. "You say he's dead? Good! I hope he's burning in hell!" Jessie's voice had become loud. "I don't know what you and your weird buddy here are up to but I have had it up to my eyeballs following other people. " Jessie was panting heavily. "When I finish this drink, I'm leaving this place, I am going out to my car, I am going to slam my foot on the gas and haul ass to Alaska or east bum fuck and I will never think about any of this crap again!"

"Really?" Said an impossible voice behind Jessie that was the sum of all his fears. Jessie turned. He saw who it was. His jaw dropped. He leapt up from the table. He found himself standing behind Faith and Angel. The monster spoke again.

"You know who I am." It said. Jessie could not bring himself to say it.

"Say my name." It said.

"No." said Jessie.

"Say my name!" The creature demanded. Its face was red, flushed with a fierce and unholy passion.

"Heisenberg." Said Jessie

"You're damn right." It said. The ghost of Walter White sat his black porkpie hat on the table, pulled up a chair and sat down with them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

All characters from Breaking Bad are property of the Vince Gilligan. All characters from the Buffyverse are Property of Joss Whedon. Everything else belongs to me.

Jessie's eyes were wide. He stared as the ghost of a monster pulled up a chair and sat at the table. He had seen the blood. He know Walter had been shot in his rescue attempt. Yet, here he was. Jessie stood behind Angel and Faith in open mouth shock.

"Fuck this, you're dead, man!" Jessie said.

The dark eyes of Walter White rolled over the table. His face held a tense and fierce contempt. His lips were downturned. Walter looked at Angel then Faith. He knew these two. He had been fighting their agents for over a year. Finally, he took one look up at Jessie. The thing that called itself Heisenberg had an idea about what they wanted with him. He was here to prevent that. Jessie was his creation and his backup plan. Heisenberg did not want to lose the boy. Jessie knew all of the secrets of the cook. Faith turned and whispered something to Angel. Heisenberg couldn't hear what she was saying. He would keep an eye on her.

"Have a seat Jessie." Heisenberg said. He smiled a little. "I promise I won't bite." Jessie looked at Heisenberg a long moment. He pulled his chair closer to Faith and took a seat.

"Listen, Jess." Heisenberg said with all of the fake sincerity he could muster. "When I found you, you were a lost boy with no direction, no focus and no future. While I'd admit that our relationship has had some bumps in the road…"

"Bumps?!" Jessie said dumbfounded. "You let Jane die!" he screamed. "You tried to murder Brock. You tried to murder a fucking kid!" Jessie's face was red.

"I knew exactly how much to give him." Heisenberg said. "Brock was never in any real danger. Anyway, as I was saying. When I first met you, you were lost, directionless. I gave you a purpose. I gave your life meaning. I would like to do so again."

"When I met you I was happier, sane and not a murderer!" Jessie spat back. In the back of his mind Jessie had to admit that Heisenberg was right. When he first met Walter he was lost. He had fallen into the empty space where his soul used to be. For some reason he couldn't help but think of a wooden box he had made in shop once. As Jessie thought of that box he found himself smiling inside. He loved working on that box. He loved the feeling he got knowing that he could make something as beautiful as that. He loved knowing that he could create something other than the blue that was not a poison that destroyed lives.

"Cut the shit, Heisenberg" Angel said. Angel knew the way of demons. He knew the monster at the table was a liar. "You're creating an army of soulless humans, empty vessels to be filled with a demon army. After all these years Heisenberg, are you still trying to kick start the apocalypse?"

"Angelus, we need not be enemies." Heisenberg said. The two creatures looked at each other gauging the measure of the other. The demon Heisenberg knew that Angelus was an enemy to reckon with.

"We are going to stop you." Angel said.

Heisenberg smiled. "You can try."

Angel sat motionless for a moment before his hand sprang open. From his palm yellow red power few into the face of Heisenberg. Faith spoke an ancient spell.

"Obscurum reditum in tenebris" she said. "The darkness returns to darkness." The edges of Heisenberg glowed silver. Orange flames licked across his skin. Heisenberg roared as he transformed. Long black fingers forged in hell reached towards Faith. A group of demons behind her lunged forward.

Jessie remembered.

He was in the tenth grade a million years ago. His woodshop teacher Mr. Sullivan asked him to make a box. His grades were terrible. He needed something to save him. He decided to make a box out of dark acacia wood. He spent weeks polishing it. He laid the inside of it with gold leaf. When it was finished it glowed. He loved that box. He remembered what it was like to be whole. And when he had let the memory of something he had loved fill the empty parts of his soul he knew what he must do next. Outside of him, the world was at war. The magic's of Faith had revealed the creature Heisenberg truly was. The glamor was gone. All that was left was a monstrous shade. Heisenberg was nothing but bones and decayed flesh, the embodiment of Death. He was one of the horsemen of the apocalypse. Jessie made a choice.

"Let's do this!" He said.

Angel sprung from the table. His black coat opened like wings revealing twin machetes. Faith was a second behind him. She twisted bringing her fist up then down across the face of the first demon. Angel was fast with the machetes. Silver blades whistled in the air slicing into demon flesh. Arms came off and flopped to the floor. One demon got past them. Jessie knew what to do. He grabbed a bottle from the table and slammed it across the head of the demon. The glass shattered as did his attackers skull. Jessie locked eyes with Heisenberg. He gripped the sharp fragment of the bottle tightly.

"It's over asshole." He said. Heisenberg knew he had lost the boy. But still he had hope. Human weakness never went away.

"Let me know Jessie." Heisenberg said. "Let me know when we can cook." The ghost of Heisenberg faded. The evil behind it remained.

"C'mon." said Faith. She knew there was nothing more for them here.

Angel and Faith walked out of the bar. Jessie was behind them. He took one last look around the demon bar. He was leaving his monsters behind. He had a mission now. He had a better purpose. He would fight the good fight with his new found friends. He would use their technology to undo what he and Walter had done. He thought of the bright future ahead and all the things he had to do on the road to his redemption.

"Yeah Bitches, Science!" Was all he said as he walked out of the bar and into the night.


End file.
